


Strangers

by King of Hell (winchesterswag)



Series: Strangers [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Artist Castiel, Ficlet, M/M, this is mad short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesterswag/pseuds/King%20of%20Hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr promt..... Cas and Dean meet on a bus...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers

Most of the people on the bus were recognizable, Cas had seen the same faces nearly every day. There was Mr. Hendrickson who got of two stops after Cas got on. There was Meg, who took the bus to class Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Chuck was on when Cas got on, and still on when he got off. He’d be writing the whole time. When there was someone outside the usual crowd, Cas noticed. Usually it was when someone’s car broke down, and usually these people were in a rush.

Cas noticed this man in particular the moment he sat down. He noticed his bright, yet tired green eyes. He noticed the faint freckles on his face, and the scruff that covered them up. His boots were covered in dirt, his jeans were worn yet not ripped, as was his jacket. Not only was he a new face, but he stood out. He wasn’t a businessperson on their way to work, he wasn’t a doctor, he wasn’t a student (students had backpacks), he was different.

Cas reached into his bag and pulled out his sketchbook. He had drawn Chuck, and Meg. He had drawn a woman trying to control her children one afternoon. He had drawn Ruby when she came on crying, but this man was different. He had a nearly prefect profile, Cas realized as he began to sketch out is face. Cas kept looking from his paper to the man and back again. He sketched out freckles, and scars. He sketched the dirt on his boots, and the tiredness of his eyes. When Cas looked up again, the man must have noticed. He looked from his watch, to the bus map behind him. He began tapping his fingers, anxious to get off.

Cas kept drawing, trying not to look back so often. He pencil nearly slipped as the bus pulled to a hault. The man hurridley got up and practically ran off, Cas grabbed his stuff and rushed after him.

“Are you fucking stalking me?!” the man shouted when he turned to see Cas behind him

“No…I…well, I…uh” Cas was lost for words, saying “I saw you on the bus and you’re hot so I drew you,” sounded creepy. Cas fell silent, and just as the man was about to walk away, Cas handed him his sketchbook. The man’s scowl faded into a smile.

“You, you drew this?” Cas nodded, not sure if it would be in his best interest to speak. “It’s amazing. I can’t draw for shit.”

“You can keep it, if you want…..” Cas smiled up at the man, who seemed to be in awe of his talent.

“Well I can’t just get something for nothing….” Cas watched as the man gently ripped the sketch out of the book, as well as the page behind it. He pulled a pen out of his back pocket, and scribbled something down before handing it to Cas and walking away.

_907-3235– Call me - Dean_


End file.
